


Pendulum Swing, Pendulum Stuck

by AlmostLikeQuake



Series: Star Trek: Discovery & Agents Of SHIELD One Shots [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: -- Too Soon?, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Headcanon, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read We Die Like The AOS Spin-Offs Not Made, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostLikeQuake/pseuds/AlmostLikeQuake
Summary: Sometimes when a pendulum swings, it can get stuck on one side. It's rare but it can happen.Or:What if the future in AOS S5 becomes the Terran-Verse/ Mirror-Verse in Star Trek: Discovery?(I am only acknowledging Terran-Verse events that have been established in Star Trek: Discovery since I do not know much about the rest of the Star Trek franchise yet.)
Series: Star Trek: Discovery & Agents Of SHIELD One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146419
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Pendulum Swing, Pendulum Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this because I was looking for crossover fics for this fandom nothing existed?  
> Why yes, yes, I did.
> 
> Was this a chaotic idea I randomly thought of one morning and wouldn't let go of until I wrote it?  
> Again yes, yes, it was.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**December 2091:**

The year 2091 was coming to an end. This December had been different to the prior years at the Lighthouse. For this was year, people started to fight back again. All it took was for a team of people from about 70 years ago to talk some sense into a generation of people who weren’t even alive from the year that they were from. A group of people who set a whole new perspective on this life that they had been living for about 20 years because that was all they knew.

Not many had talked to those time travellers. Well, not many had talked to them enough to know the truth about where they were from and where they had disappeared to after they helped humanity to start breaking from the control the Kree had over them. Tess and Flint were two of the remaining people that knew the truth about them, and they knew of the things the True Believers tried to spread in order to ensure a rebellion that could have led to regain of control earlier.

Tess and Flint, a resurrected human and an inhuman who could control rocks, they knew what they had to do with this second chance. This clean slate that they had now. They knew what they had to do to start rebuilding humanity as their own people. They had to start with rebuilding a place to live. Start with rebuilding Earth. But rather than calling it Earth, they decided to name it Terra.

**2101:**

Ten years on, ~~Earth~~ Terra has now been completely rebuilt so that it can hold an entire civilisation. There were buildings and plants, a water system and electricity running throughout the entire planet. The journey to getting to this point was long and difficult. But everyone helped each other with getting resources and help from other people. So that they could have a new home with no prior associations.

The question of they got the help and resources. Well, that is a good question indeed. For no one talked about it at first in worry that finding out that they were acting like those who previously had control over them was frowned upon. But after one group slipped up and said the truth, they celebrated. For it was a statement of truth and power. It showed that they were as good as the Kree who once had control over them. Maybe they were even better than them.

A newly rebuilt planet and a new regime for humans. As with new systems, there are usually vulnerabilities. But with Terra, there were not any. For they were all ruthless in their ways whenever they came across anyone that wasn’t human. And it was all because they frowned upon all aliens, all those not like them because one collective experience can change everyone’s life at once. And that opinion just passed on to the next generation and the next and the next. Forever more. The opinion that humanity will never submit to another alien species because they are stronger than them all. And thus the Terran Empire began.

**2155:**

Fifty-four years have past since the completion of Terra being rebuilt. And a lot has changed. Within the first few years of 22nd century, word of them and their power started to slowly spread across the universe.

_“Terrans may seem innocent, but they are vicious.”_

_“Don’t trust a Terran.”_

_“Terrans will stab you in the back.”_

And so forth.

And it was all true. For they did not like nor care about anyone not like them. By 2110, a majority of outsiders stopped trying to repeatedly invade Terra. And those who did try to invade still were quickly defeated either to become their slaves or to death with their bodies sent back to their home planet with a message. And the message they send… (Well, if I told you what it was, I’m afraid that it might just scar you for life.)

And that is how and why they gained control over most of the universe in 54 years because the fear of them and their power had spread so quickly. And they didn’t even have to use the inhumans much to get there.

54 years and so much has changed. Terra now had an empire. An actual empire. The Terran Empire. They didn’t even the inhumans much anymore to enforce their power for their weaponry, word and skills otherwise could and would scare and defeat those who dared to attack them. In fact, all inhumans were allowed to choose to go through terrigenesis. Rather than making a portion of potential inhumans go through terrigenesis so that they could be used as weapons as a precaution but even then, they had a choice and very few were actually forced. Humans were renamed themselves as Terrans. Though first they were named that by the outsiders who called them that in malice. They took the name and made it their own. For they wouldn’t let the outsiders have any kind of hold over them anymore.

**2250s:**

About 100 years and fifteen leaders later, the Terran Empire still holds strong. Now being run by Emperor Phillipa Georgiou who had taken the mantle in 2245. Sure, over time, there had been other Terrans who dared to overthrow the throne and take over. But they were quickly quashed. However, sometimes they weren’t and when that happened, there was a new leader. The one who tried to overthrow the throne in the first place. And that became the tradition, the next leader was picked by whoever overthrew the last one. It was very rare when a leader wasn’t overthrown and just died of natural causes. And in that case, their second in command would take the mantle.

About 100 years later, and the outsiders had formed a rebellion. Klingons, Vulcans, Andorians, Tellarites and other various species of aliens had been coming together for the past 50 years to form this. A rebellion to fight the Terran Empire. A rebellion to make things change for the better. To change so that they could all live in peace and not fear. This rebellion showed unity among different species for the first time in over 50 years. A unity unlike anything that had been seen before this.

The Terran Empire knew of this rebellion and had been working on defeating them ever since it came into existence. They would destroy every person and location they found associated with this rebellion. But most the time it was like playing whack a mole. Although there were times when one strategic hit knocks down the rebellion about five steps back enough for the Terran Empire to gain five step further than they already were making it harder and harder for the rebellion to fight back.

* * *

To think that all this, the Terran Empire, it all just started because humanity didn’t want to be under control like they were at the Lighthouse by the Kree.

Looking back, if the current generation knew their honest origins.

Do you think they would be horrified that they became like those who controlled them?

Or do you think that they would be honoured that they made a better future for themselves so that they would never have to go something like that again?

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, I do have other crossover ideas in mind for these fandoms that will be written in the future.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Love, Lini.


End file.
